Drabbles
by Camills
Summary: Kabby drabbles collection: i need prompts because i don't always have ideas so if you have some comment with yours and make me happy.
1. Atlas

**Prompt #1: Jealous!Kane. Abby talks too much with a Grounder.**

They were walking back to TonDC, Clarke and Lexa were already there waiting for the others to arrive, they had a lot of plans to approve. War was near and they had to be ready. The Sky crew and the Grounders were marching together side by side towards the village but they were still divided into two groups as if they were still afraid of one another, afraid of what the other could do at the first given chance.  
Abby thought it was her job to show her people that they could trust them so she started walking towards one of the Grounders, Marcus grabbed her arm turning her around making her look at him.

"What are you doing?"  
"I'm gonna talk with them, if we want this alliance to work we have to trust each other not be afraid"  
"We don't know if we can trust them Abby"  
"Well Clarke think we should and so do i, so i'm going to walk with them"

Marcus let her go still not convinced if she was doing the right thing or not.  
Abby approached one of them. Feeling completely unafraid and confident that he would not tell her to get back to her people.

"Hey"  
"Hey Sky girl"  
"I'm Abby"  
"Shouldn't you be walking with your people?"  
"You are my people too now"

The Grounder looked at her suspiciously.

"My name is Atlas"  
"Atlas? Interesting name"  
"So Sky girl, you're their leader right?"  
"Yes i'm the Chancellor"  
"So Clarke is your daughter"  
"Yes that's right"  
"She is respected here, our people trust her"  
"I know, she's a great leader"  
"She must take after her mother"

Abby turned to Atlas and smiled.

"You are a healer right?"  
"Yes i'm a doctor, how do you know?"  
"You were the one who fixed Lincoln, i was there with Indra, this alliance is thanks to you too, my Commander was impressed"  
"Well we had to give her something, didn't we? So what are you?"  
"I'm a warrior, just like my brother and my sister"  
"Are them here?"  
"No, they died, well my sister did, my brother became a reaper but is feels like he did too"  
"The Mountain Men have him?"  
"Yes that's why i wanna win this war, im doing this for him"  
"We'll find him, our people working together will win this war"  
"I hope you're right Sky girl….Abby"  
"I'm almost never wrong"

Abby then smiled at him and Atlas smiled back.  
Marcus observed Abby and the Grounder interact from afar, his eyes never leaving the pair walking side by side. He saw Abby smile and froze, he didn't want to admit it but he felt a pang of jealousy hit him right in the chest.  
He and Abby got closer, they were friends now or better they found their friendship again, the one they shared so many years ago.  
He didn't know how he felt about her, he cared, but was it something more? He wasnt sure. He was only sure that he was jealous of a Grounder who was just talking to her and apparently making her smile and unfortunately she didn't smile often. Not as much as she used to once at least.  
He walked nearer to the pair, trying to hear what they were saying.

"We are almost there"  
"Good"  
"You tired?"  
"Never"  
"Good answer"

This time he smiled at her and she responded.  
They kept walking for another twenty minutes and finally made it to the village.

"I have to go find Clarke"  
"Sure"  
"Nice meeting you Atlas"  
"Nice meeting you too Abby of the Sky people"

Abby walked back to where Marcus was standing.

"Did it work?"  
"Yes, Sinclair and the others walked with a group of Grounders too"  
"Good"  
"So who was he?"  
"His name is Atlas, he is one of their warriors, the Mountain Men turned his brother into a reaper, he wants to fight for him"  
"Makes sense. You must have made a good impression on him"  
"Why?"  
"He's looking at you"

Marcus said feeling that pang of jealousy all over again.  
Abby turned to look at where Atlas was standing and caught him staring at her and Marcus. She turned towards Marcus and and put a hand on his arm. She looked at him understanding what he wasn't saying. She moved slightly closer to where he was standing, invading his personal space and stared at him right in the eyes smiling.

"And i'm looking at you"

And then she walked away towards Lexa's tent, leaving Marcus with a puzzled look his face.


	2. Captured

**Prompt #2: Abby and Kane and what might happen in the finale. (note: i've written this before the finale but i'm only posting it now)**

They were captured. They were chained to the wall. They couldn't move. They couldn't do anything to prevent what was about to happen. They were about to die. They were staring at death right in the face, the Mountain Men will not spare them. They want them to suffer. They want them to die so that they could live. A sacrifice for a greater good.

Marcus could sense Abby next to him, she was not afraid, she was staring at Cage, challenging him. He was staring at her, he wanted to be as brave as she was right then but the truth was that he was afraid, he was afraid because he felt helpless, he was still weak and injured. He hated himself for not being able to do something to save his people.

"Mr President?"  
"Yes Emerson?"  
"I think they are ready, sir"  
"I agree, we should start right now"  
"What about him sir? He's one of their leaders and-"

Emerson started, while pointing at Marcus.

"NO!"  
Abby screamed.

"We've got a noisy one here, don't we Emerson?"  
"Looks like it sir"  
"Unchain him"  
Cage ordered.

The guards were over Marcus in a matter of seconds, Marcus tried to fight back but failed.

"No! Take me instead!"  
Abby shouted, louder than before.

"NO! Abby don't"  
Marcus shouted back.

"Marcus you're too weak, you'll die"  
"I won't let you risk your life for me"  
Abby turned to Cage.  
"You need bone marrow right? Take mine instead"

Cage looked at Emerson and then they both nodded.  
"Someone's eager to die it seems, take her"  
"No! Don't touch her!"  
Marcus screamed.

"Abby please Clarke needs you, your people needs you"

Marcus was begging her. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't watch her die, not like this, not now…Not for him.

"Clarke's strong and our people need you too"

They freed her and started dragging her towards the table.  
"No!Take me! Please"  
Marcus shouted again, he would keep shouting if that meant them not taking her.  
"She made her choice"  
Cage stated.

Abby freed herself of the guard's grip and run towards Marcus grabbing his face with both of her hands kissing him with all she had in her. He was surprised by it but kissed her back right away. She let him go and stared into his eyes one last time. He licked his lips and tasted her once more, now that he had finally tasted her he realized that he had been starving his whole life.

"Take care of Clarke… I love you"  
She whispered just for him to hear.  
Two guards were already tugging at her back.  
"I love you too"  
He whispered back to her as they dragged her away.  
—-

[screams]

All he could hear were her screams, he barely registred Emerson declaring that her heart stopped beating.  
All he could feel was her pain mixing with his.  
All he could taste on his lips - on those same lips who had just kissed Abby's moments before for the first and for the last time - was the taste of his tears.


	3. Ready

**Prompt #3: post-finale**

* * *

"Marcus you should go get some rest"

Marcus had been there all night all day since they got back from Mt. Weather, it felt as he was afraid she could disappear from him any second if he lost sight of her. Abby had been in medical for two days and wanted nothing more than to leave and get back to her work but she perfectly knew she wasn't fully recovered, a far shot from it actually. She couldn't walk without help. She felt useless.

"I'm not tired"

"Yes, you are, you barely slept 3 hours in the past two days"

"Abby don't worry i'm fine"

"Of course i worry, one of us useless is more than enough, plus remember who's the doctor here?"

"Fine i'll go get some rest once you feel like sleeping"

"Fine"

"How's the leg now?"

"It sucks but it doesn't hurt as bad as yesterday"

"Good, Jackson did a great job then."

"Of course he did, he learned from the best"

She said smiling while trying to sit on her cot.

"Ugh"

She said feeling a shock of pain irradiating through her whole body.

"Slow down, let me help you"

Marcus helped her sit back up and sat next to her.

"It'll get better"

"It better"

She said meaning both her leg and her daughter leaving her again. Marcus noticed there was more to it than what she willing to give away.

"Clarke will find her way back. You, those kids, you are her family. She'll come home"

"I hope so Marcus, or i'll go look for her myself, i refuse to live without her"

"She will, don't worry."

He said smiling at her while taking her hand in his. She interwined their fingers.

Abby looked lovingly into his eyes.

"Thank you Marcus"

"For what?"

"For this. For everything. I could never do this without you"

"Me neither"

He looked at her and she looked back at him. He felt something shift between them and she did too. That was it, they could not deny it anymore. Something was there, had been there fo a while and now it was fighting its way to the surface. She inched closer to him and stared into his eyes seeing that everything that was building up inside of her was building up inside of him too.

"Marcus"

She said barely whispering, her face only inches away from him.

"Abby"

He whispered back. Her name was full of hope and love on his lips. And that was it, he closed the gap between them and she felt a flock of butterflies in her stomach. His hand was cupping her cheek bringing her as close to him as he could. She was afraid of what was happening, she didn't plan on falling in love again but here she was and she was tired of denying it. Even if she had tried, she could'n t stop it. It was like a freefall, there was no stopping it.

The kiss became heated soon, his hands were on her hips holding her gently while her hand flew in his hair. The kisses became frantic and his hand was making its way up on her back, his fingers slowly tracing circles on her now exposed skin. She felt chills everywhere but it wasn't for the cold. He gently lowered them on her cot careful of not hurting her leg, his mouth never leaving hers in the process. He was savouring every moment of this, he had waited too long. He didn't know when he started feeling like this about her, maybe he always had but she was always out of reach back then, she was not his to love. But now this was his moment, this was their moment and he'd be damned if he didn't make it up for all the time they had lost.

Abby moved her mouth away from his to catch her breath, she stared into his eyes and Marcus saw how worn out and tired she was. Her face revealing the pain she was feeling. Her leg was killing her, she couldn't possibly make love to him even if Abby wanted to.

"I'm sorry"

Abby said, barely audible.

"Don't be sorry"

He said while stroking her cheek.

"I don't want it like this, i want -"

He stopped her.

"I know...And you're right"

"I'll promise i'll make it up to you"

She said smirking and he couldn't help but laugh and she laughed too then she brought his face down to hers once more, their laughs fading on their lips. They were both laying on their sides facing each other, their foreheads now touching.

"You should sleep now, it's late"

Marcus told her. Abby kissed him again.

"Stay with me"

She said against his lips.

"I'm not going anywhere"

He kissed her again quickly.

She put her head on his chest and his arm moved to hold her close to him. Marcus dropped a chaste kiss on her head

"Sleep now"

"Is that an order?"

She said while her fingers traced his chest.

"It is"

"Let me remind you who's in charge here"

She moved back up to kiss him passionally.

"I'm the chancellor and i give the orders"

She mumbled against his lips. He smiled again then and she moved back to her former position. She slowly drifted to sleep listening to the sound of his heartbeat, Marcus wanted to stay awake all night watching her sleeping so peacefully with a soft smile still on her lips but soon sleep took the best of him.

He fell asleep with a smile on his lips too and with the woman he fell in love with in his arms.


	4. Stars

**This one is my birthday gift for the beautiful Chloé. I hope you enjoy it honey, i know it's short, forgive me _*hugs you tightly*_**

* * *

A week has passed since the war ended. Things were quietly settling at camp and everyone tried to move on from the nightmares they had all lived inside that mountain.

Abby was still on bed rest, Jackson is surprised she didn't protest as much as he expected her too, he guessed she understood the gravity of her injuries, still she couldn't wait to get back to their new life here on Earth, but above all she couldn't wait to be able to walk without needing help.

Marcus stays with her most of the time trying to keep her from sneaking out of medical without someone to help her, he keeps her company, he brings her food and often sleeps in the cot next to hers. Jackson swears he would have never imagined in a million years that he would have seen something like this, he knew they got closer since they had landed on the ground but he couldn't suspect they had grown that closer. Jackson is pretty sure she had never seen Abby this at ease with someone since Jake and he's happy for her, even if sometimes he wished it was him instead of Kane but he couldn't allow himself to have those thoughts. Abby needed someone to look after her and she found that someone in Kane and he was okay with that or at least he tried to be. Kane showed him how much he have changed, he showed that to everyone, now people respected him and loved him. Well, Jackson wasn't sure if everyone loved him but he was damn sure Abby did.

* * *

Marcus enters medical with a small plate of meat that Bellamy and the kids had haunted that morning.

"Hey, thought i'd bring you something to eat, it's late and you refused to eat this morning"

He says smiling.

"I wasn't hungry"

Abby says while slowly limping towards him.

"Careful there"

"It's okay"

"How are you feeling?"

"Im fine, i just wish Clarke was here"

"I know"

"I guess i really have to get used to idea of not having her around, don't i?"

She says with a small laugh.

"She'll be back soon, she'll miss this place, she'll miss her people, she'll miss you"

"I hope you're right Marcus.. even if hoping seems useless around here"

"Who are you and what have you done to Abby Griffin?"

He says smiling trying to lighten the situation.

"I guess she got used to the ground"

"Everyone did"

"Yeah…. Listen i don't really wanna stay here right now, i'm starting to hate this place"

"Okay you hating medical? Now i'm worried"

She laughs at this.

"Let's go eat outside, i wanna watch the stars"

"Okay but only if you let me help you"

"Fine"

Marcus puts his arm around her to hold her while she slowly starts walking.

* * *

They go sitting on some rocks near the lake. They eat their meals in silence just enjoying each other's company and the quite that reigned at camp only at that time of night.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

She says while staring at the night sky

"It is… You'd think we would have gotten tired of seeing stars by now"

He says smiling.

"Never, nothing could ever be more beautiful"

She says dreamingly remembering all the times she had dreamed of watching the stars from the ground as a kid, and here she was, looking at them in all their beauty.

Marcus tears his eyes off of the stars to look at her and he thinks of one thing he's staring at that it's even more beautiful than stars but he doesn't dare to voice his thoughts.

"I prefer the view from here, don't you agree? It makes them even more intriguing: so near yet still so far away and so out of reach"

Her voice distracts him from his thoughts and he moves back to watch the sky.

"You're right"

_\- A few minutes later -_

Abby couldn't believe her eyes. A shooting star. She has never seen one before yet she had read how people used to make wishes upon shooting stars.

"A shooting star! Look! Quick, make a wish and don't say it out loud or it won't come true"

"What?"

He barely sees the shooting star.

"Just do it"

"Okay"

Abby closes her eyes and Marcus does the same expressing his wish.

Abby then tries to move from her sitting position but her wounded leg deceives her and makes her land a few inches from Marcus.

"Hey, you okay?"

He says barely registering their closeness.

"Yeah yeah"

She says while sitting back down, this time way closer to him than before, Marcus helps her and finds himself only a few inches from her. They look at each other for a few moments that seem like a lifetime then Marcus decides to get it over with and damn the consequences. He closes the gap and Abby not surprised at all finds herself returning the kiss. Their kiss is slow yet passionate, full of promises and time wasted. Marcus moves away from her slowly looking in her eyes while breathing heavily.

None of them can talk, they don't know what to say, their looks meaning more than any words.

Abby is the one breaking the silence, trying to act like nothing happened.

"So..."

She clears her voice.

"...Do you believe in shooting stars?"

He gazes into her eyes while bringing her face closer to him again, gently stroking her cheek.

"Now i do"


End file.
